Crazy in Love
by Abigail Thalia La Rue
Summary: Dedicated to ImJustMeGetUsedToIt for inspiring me. this is just a little bit of Tratie fluff. I think this may be one of my better pieces of writing; it actually doesn't suck. Love ya!


_**Author's note: Well, I was bored, and had been reading a lot of Tratie, so I wrote this, and I don't care if it's not July. This is dedicated to ImJustMeGetUsedToIt, because their Tratie fic inspired me. I hope it didn't turn out too bad. **_

_**Crazy In Love**_

__How did I get myself into this? More importantly, how did they get me here? Seriously, I was just sitting in my cabin, watering a few potted plants, and then I was here. The Aphrodite cabin hardly ever participates in activities, so how did they manage to carry me to their cabin and strap me down? It's not like I went quietly; I'm pretty sure I gave one of them a black eye.

Well, it doesn't really matter how I got here; but it did matter that I had been strapped into a chair and was now being given a makeover. I had been in here for over an hour; they had done my hair, plucked my eyebrows, done my makeup, they had even painted my nails. I think they were almost done, but I wasn't sure, they had turned me away from the mirror.

"Okay Katie, we're done," finally! "Now go put this on." One of the girls handed me a pink dress and pointed to the bathroom.

"Seriously?" I usually don't complain that much, but I do not enjoy being kidnapped.

"Go." One of them pushed me towards the door of the bathroom. I think it was Ashley, or was it Grace? I can't remember which is which, they all look like pageant queens.

I would never win this argument, so I just gave up and went to put on the dress.

"Oh, and these too." Gods, they handed me a pair of silver heels that would surely make my feet ache. I went into the bathroom and put on the dress and heels, not even bothering to see what they had done to me, I really didn't want to. The heels were surprisingly comfortable, so at least I would have a chance at making a run for it.

"Katie! You look amazing!" One of the boys told me when I came out of the bathroom. Sons of Aphrodite are so weird; I find it hard to believe none of them are gay.

"Oh my gods! Katie, come look at you!" I think it was Natalie that said that. She pulled a sheet off one of the floor length mirrors they had covered earlier. The she dragged me in front of it.

At first, I couldn't really comprehend what I was looking at. My dark brown hair was in loose curls, pulled back slightly with pink and green jewelled pins. My nails were a silvery green, and there was a small pink flower on my big toe. My makeup was light; sheer pink lip gloss, mascara, and light pink eye shadow.

But the dress was what surprised me most; at first, I hadn't noticed all the detail it had. It was light pink, floor length, and strapless. There was a belt under my chest make of silver sequins, and from that there was a layer of delicate, transparent fabric embroidered with flowers and even more sequins. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"So, what do think?" Grace, I think, asked hopefully.

"I love it!" I had never thought of myself as pretty, but they had made me look like a princess. Not something I would have thought I would like, but I did.

"Fabulous! And just in time too; the fireworks start in like twenty minutes."

I had almost forgot, the Fourth of July fireworks were tonight. "Wait, that's why you kidnapped me? To make me over for the fireworks?"

"Duh."

"But I don't even have a date."

"Are you so sure about that?" Oh no, what had they done. " Okay guys, you can bring him out now!" That's why it had only been the girls making me over; the boys must have been dressing up my date, whoever he was.

"Oh my gods!" I think that was Brianna. "You guys did an amazing job!"

I turned around. My date was wearing dark jeans and a green button down shirt. He was staring at me with a stupid grin on his face and was blushing like crazy. Of course, they would know who I had a crush on. My date was none other than Travis Stoll.

"Hey Katie," he said awkwardly, "you look beautiful." I laughed lightly.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He smiled and looked down at his shoes.

"Well, you two lovebirds had better get going." Ashley ushered us out the door. "There is a brown blanket laid out for you two."

"Brown?" Travis asked; the Aphrodite campers usually used pink whenever possible.

"Yes, brown; to go with Katie's dress." She pushed us out the door. "Now go!"

Travis and I began walking to the beach in silence, it was slightly awkward. Then he reached out and took my hand in his.

"Were you surprised when you saw me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when they told you they had set you up on a date; were you expecting me?"

"No." It felt like that word had punctured my heart. He wasn't expecting me, he didn't want me. "I never thought I would be that lucky."

"What do you mean?" I asked hopefully as we neared the beach.

"I've wanted to ask you out ever since I first saw you, but I never did. I was scared. After all these years, I sort of just gave up; I thought you didn't like me."

"And what makes you think I do?" I smiled as he led the way to our blanket.

"Oh, uh…" I looked up at him. He looked hurt.

"I was only joking," I squeezed his hand reassuringly as we sat down.

"So you do like me." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Nope." I wish I hadn't said that. Now I would have to tell him. But what if he didn't love me?

"Wait, wha-" I cut him off by putting my lips on his, just as the fireworks began. Oh the irony. But even if they weren't there, it still would have been like fireworks. My first kiss, with the man I love. Best moment ever.

"I love you." I finally told his as we broke apart. I waited for his reaction. At first he seemed to be in shock. Then his face split into one of those goofy grins I love so much.

"I love you too, always have." Then he leaned in and kissed me. He was so sweet and gentle, it was like a dream. On second thought, this was the best moment ever.

I never wanted it to end, but we both needed to breathe. "So," Travis laughed, "I guess we're sort of together now."

"Definitely." I confirmed before kissing him yet again.

That's basically how we spent the rest of the night; talking, kissing, and occasionally watching the fireworks. I could never decide what the best moment was; so I'll just say that is was the best night of my life. At least until tomorrow.

As we left the beach, Travis voiced what I had been thinking, "That was the best night of my life."

"And it started with kidnapping." We both burst into fits of laughter. People were looking at us as if we were crazy. Be we didn't care, because we were crazy' crazy in love.

_**Author's note: Well, thanks for reading! I'd love to get suggestions for future one-shots and your thoughts on this one. Love ya!**_


End file.
